Oceans fourteenth
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: fem harry! met reuben's granddaughter and her plan on revenge on Willie Bank
1. Chapter 1

Stan asked Danny and Rusty if Reuben had any family, they were silent. No one could get in touch with Reuben's granddaughter, they hadn't been able too since Rusty and she had split up four years before. Reuben's granddaughter was English, back in May of 1959; Reuben met an English rose by the name of Vervain who was on holiday they fell into lust.

She returned to England and discovered her unplanned pregnancy. She was forced to adopted the baby girl out to her sister who already had a daughter Petunia. Her daughter's name was Lily. Who had a letter upon her death 10 years sent to Reuben telling him about his daughter. Who then met and started a relationship with her until her death.

It was his granddaughter who upon coming of 17 years came to live near her grandfather her name is Hawthorn. She rarely saw her grandfather after 4 years of basically living with him upon her break up with Rusty never seeing Reuben but making regular calls.

* look at me I'm breaking a line ** look at me I'm breaking a line ** look at me I'm breaking a line *

Up the north end of The Strip deeply buried within Bank's staff borrowing a woman's identity and a charm later along with a 6 month paid vacation a woman by the name of Debbie worked within the Bank casino and hotel.

She was getting dressed for work, a noise made her turn for the door a pair of twin boys by 4 their names were Rian Celandine (R.C. ) and Blackthorn James (B.J.) "I don't want to leave you but darling's a man hurt Pa I am going to make sure he never hurts anyone ever again." Her sons were as different as night and day one looked like his father the other like herself. She was going to make Willy Bank pay. She lifted a delicate looking necklace and placed it around her neck she took upon the face of the real Debbie. She kissed her sons and went to work all she had to do was wait for Rusty.

* look at me I'm breaking a line ** look at me I'm breaking a line ** look at me I'm breaking a line *

Vervain: sorcery

Hawthorn: hope

Lily: majesty

Petunia: Anger, Resentment,

Rian: kingly

Celandine: the red head, plant

James: the supplanter

Blackthorn: plant

Rian celandine because Rusty's real name is Robert Charles

And Blackthorn James for Hawthorn and her father.


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

KitBeast

Trooper0007

mrsKnitewolf

Souless Heartless Page


End file.
